


The One with the Loft: Outtakes

by teacass (Fushigi)



Series: Loft!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm gonna add tags and characters as I write!, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Timestamp, also the rating /may/ change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: Ever wondered what happens behind the other neighbours' closed doors? How did Dean and Cas' first meeting go? What's the name of Cain's secret pet? Why can't Chuck sleep at night? Who is afraid of Rowena's cat?Timestamps for my Dean/Cas Tropefest entry, The One with the Loft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. It's been over a month and the characters you may know from [The One with the Loft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740421/chapters/17644930) keep bothering me. Turns out I still have a number of little stories to tell you! 
> 
> Those will not make a lot of sense without reading the first part. The chapters will constitute a background (or a sort of a prequel/sequel) to the main Dean/Cas story. You may probably expect at least one chapter from Cas' POV, too! I'll try to update every few days. The rating may change.
> 
> Many MANY thanks to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) for being the best beta reader ever ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happens about four months before chapter one

## Gabriel

_and we swore on that day  
that it will never fall apart_

  


The guy is gigantic.

__

“Damn, boy,” Gabriel says. “Nobody ever told you to stop growing?”

__

Sam shakes his overgrown mop of a head with a snort. “Where do you want that box?”

__

“Just throw it wherever.” Gabriel doesn’t care about the box. He cares about his new, fancy, big-ass bed he hasn’t seen yet, and about the variety of people who are about to become his new neighbours. He can’t wait to start shaking hands, exchanging numbers, and accepting casseroles.

__

Sam is still standing with the box in his hands. 

__

“Just put it down, kid. I’m not paying you,” Gabriel warns.

__

“That’s okay. We told you we could help.”

__

“Yeah, well, I didn’t say anything like that,” grumbles the other guy, the shorter one, but still pretty ginormous. It’s not easy living among the small folk, Gabriel thinks.

__

“Oh, I know you’d love to do everything for us, mister Winchester, but I insist you take a break!” Gabriel covers his chest with his hand. “I don’t want people thinking I take advantage of fine young men like you two.”

__

Sam snorts. “We’re okay, man, really. I’m just glad someone is finally moving in here. The last tenants were terrible and they made such a mess of everything when they moved out, seriously…”

__

“Yeah?” Gabriel, gossip queen that he knows he is, immediately pricks up his ears. 

__

“The Campbells, yeah.” Sam’s brother, Dean — the grumpy one — says with a roll of his eyes. “God, I hated ‘em.”

__

“I wanna know _everything_ ,” Gabriel says.

__

But then they all hear footsteps followed by a loud crash, and that’s all, folks, goodbye, gossip! Suddenly everyone stops paying attention to Gabriel because his grouchy menace of a younger brother decides to _make an entrance_.

__

Sparks fly. Literally.

__

“Oh my God,” says Dean.

__

He probably says it because Castiel, being Castiel, walks through the door with a long shelf in his hands and forgets to be careful, which results in the end of the shelf smashing the ceiling lamp in the hallway. The light goes off, Castiel stumbles into the apartment in a shower of light and glass, and Gabriel sighs.

__

His brother is such a show off.

__

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, bewildered.

__

“Y-yes,” Castiel stutters.

__

He’s staring at Dean with such a level of intensity that Gabriel would be worried if it weren’t for the fact that Dean is staring at him, too. Just as intensely.

__

Gabriel flails his arms. “Sam, Dean — meet my baby brother, Castiel. He’s usually a bit more articulate.”

__

“Hi, Castiel.” Sam smiles.

__

Dean doesn’t say anything, just nods stiffly, so Gabriel decides he and Castiel are meant to be because apparently they’re both awkward as hell and obviously already pining for each other. Gabriel feels miserable. Why must he always end up in situations like this? Where is his promised other half? He wasn’t made to play matchmaker for his little bro all his life; he must have been destined for something greater, something with long legs, great boobs, and a fiery personality— 

__

“...I can fix it,” Dean is saying when Gabriel focuses on the conversation again. “It’s no problem.”

__

“Aww, Cassie, aren’t you lucky? I was just about to say you’re paying for the lamp,” Gabriel teases. “Didn’t know you were our local handyman, Dean-o.”

__

“Well, I… Yeah, I mean… I’m just good with my hands—”

__

“Oh my God,” Gabriel yells, laughing. “You heard that, Castiel? How are you so lucky!”

__

Sam starts laughing beside him, too, Dean’s face goes bright red, and Castiel starts explaining something in an embarrassed, irritated voice, but suddenly Gabriel can’t hear any of it because he sees the door on the other end of the hallway open.

__

He also sees her — tall, red-haired, deliciously sexy, with a bag from Dunkin’ Donuts in her hands.

__

_Meant to be._

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few weeks before the events of chapter one...  
>  **warning:** slight Aaron/Dean, although mostly unrequited - includes awkward flirting and a fumbling Dean!

## Aaron

_isn't this the reason why you came?  
so, baby, don't you let it go to waste_

  


“Shit, Golem, shut up!” 

Aaron tumbles out of his bed and reaches blindly towards the place where he figures his dog is sitting and howling his freaking soul out. 

“ _Woof?_ ” 

“What time is it?” Aaron mumbles. Where the hell did he stash his phone now? “Geeez, it’s barely four. I’m gonna kill you.”

Golem licks his face excitedly. 

“Okay, okay. Maybe I’m not gonna kill you, but you’re a pain in the ass. Honestly, dude, I’ve got classes in the morning—”

His monologuing is interrupted by loud knocking at the front door. Aaron groans, hides his face in the white fur of his puppy, and gets up only when the knocking starts again, this time louder.

“I take it back,” he says when Golem follows him happily out of the bedroom. “My _neighbours_ are gonna kill you.” 

Golem doesn’t seem to care.

Aaron braces himself, straightens his shirt and checks on his boxers, and then opens the door only to see Dean Winchester’s sleepy and angry figure.

“Dude,” Dean growls, “it’s four in the fucking morning.”

Aaron slumps against the doorframe, unable to contain the slow grin that spreads over his lips at the sight in front of him. Dean is his neighbour from right next door, currently sans shirt, wearing only pretty checked boxers riding low on his hips. Aaron lets his gaze rake all over the man’s body before he finally meets his gaze.

Those big green eyes and lovely freckles.

 _Yum_.

“That’s what I said, too,” Aaron says, smiling apologetically. He points to his puppy, who is currently trying to run out into the hallway. “But this dumb pile of fur can’t read time yet.”

Dean rubs his hand over his face, groaning quietly. Aaron admires the muscles that move on his arm when he does that.

“It’s second time this week, Aaron,” Dean says finally. “Sam actually woke up this time, too, and he’s a heavy sleeper.”

Aaron sighs. “I’m sorry, Dean. Honestly. Believe it or not, I’m not doing this on purpose.”

Dean stares at him. “Why would I think you’re doing this on purpose?”

Aaron lifts one brow at him and, when Dean still doesn’t seem to get it, he gestures with his hand to Dean’s half-naked body.

Dean blushes adorably.

“You— What— Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” 

“Well, why did you ask then?” Aaron says and winks at him, just for the fun of it. He knows Dean is enjoying the attention, even though he gets awfully flustered. God only knows Aaron is enjoying seeing Dean blushing furiously, too, so it’s a win-win, really.

“Just… Tell your dog to shut up,” Dean mumbles and turns to walk away.

Aaron smirks and lets Golem escape and run after Dean, who yelps in surprise, but then bends over to pet the puppy’s head. He also presents Aaron with a great view of his ass, so he’s definitely not complaining.

So what, sue him. The guy is freaking gorgeous, even though totally off-limits.

“Dude,” Dean pulls him out of his thoughts, “call your dog off, will you.”

Aaron chuckles and whistles lowly. Golem’s ears twitch and he runs back with his tongue sticking out happily. Ah, yes, good dog. He sniffed Dean’s butt, now he can be merry. 

“Hey, Dean,” Aaron calls when Dean once more turns away from him. When the man looks at him over his shoulder, Aaron sends him a small smile. “What do you say I compensate you for all this howling?”

Dean’s brows furrow. “How?”

“Go out with me,” Aaron says with a grin.

Dean almost stumbles over his own toes. His face turns bright red.

“Wh-what?” he splutters.

Aaron smirks. “I know it’s late. Or early. But it’s not that complicated, Dean.”

“I don’t—I can’t—”

“Just one date?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean says and hurries back to his flat. “I, uh, I can’t. Sorry. Bye.”

“Your loss!” Aaron calls after him. Dean sends him one more flustered glance and vanished behind his closed door. “Don’t say I didn’t offer.”

Before Aaron goes back inside, he sends one accusing look to the ceiling, where he knows another neighbour lives. He knows whose fault it is and, to be honest, he can’t really blame Dean.

He closes his door quietly and sighs.

That’s when his stupid dog decides to start howling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see Aaron's puppy? [THAT'S](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4f/d3/0e/4fd30e646268da147c62c1fa898b3ebe.jpg) Aaron's puppy! It's a Caanan dog and it's actually a national breed of Israel :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean fight with the smoke alarm upstairs, and meanwhile...

## Linda

_when the girls, when the girls talk  
when the girls talk boys_

  


When it happens, Linda Tran is doing laundry.

She collects all the dirty dishrags from the kitchen, puts every one of her clothing items into the washing machine, and then remembers about checking her son’s room, just in case.

 _‘Just in case’_ turns out to be a whole armful of used t-shirts and jeans, and Linda sighs tiredly at Kevin’s mess. For some reason his clothes are everywhere, including over the chair, on the desk, under the bed, and in the corner of the room. When she retrieves one last shirt from the floor, a black kitten springs out from under it, meowing loudly.

“Oh, Harriet,” Linda tuts. “You know there are better places to nap than my son’s stinking shirts.”

The other two kittens come out from under the desk and follow her when Linda heads out of the room, their soft paws stomping silently behind her. She’s about to lean down and pat their fluffy heads but then a loud chirping sound comes from the hall and the kittens skitter off.

With a frown, Linda dumps the armful of laundry into the basket and takes it outside. The sound grows louder in the hall. It sounds like a smoke alarm.

“Linda!” A voice calls behind her back. She turns and sees a woman with her small dog in her arms. 

“Colette,” Linda greets. “What’s going on here?”

“I don’t know,” Colette says. “Do you smell anything?”

Linda cracks a smile. “Apart from Kevin’s laundry? No, do you?”

“Good mornin’!” Ellen Harvelle comes out of her flat with a puzzled expression. “What’s that noise?”

“We were just wondering the same thing,” Colette says. Her dog gives out a small bark and fidgets in her arms. “Maybe it’s a false alarm. You know how those sensors are.”

“It better be,” Ellen mutters, a dangerous pout to her lips. “I know for a fact the Milton boy is out working, so it can’t be him.”

Linda chuckles. “Which Milton boy?”

“The one more likely to cause a fire, obviously,” Ellen says. Then the door on the opposite site of the hall opens and another woman sticks out her head with a very frowny expression on her face. “Oh, Naomi. Hi.”

Naomi’s eyes shift over the three women. “Ladies. Do you realise the smoke alarm is going off in our building?”

Ellen’s face remains stoic. “Really? I had no idea.”

Linda sends her an amused, but disapproving look. Then she smiles at Naomi. “Good morning! Yes, we do. We’re just wondering what’s causing it.”

“And you presume standing here and talking about it is going to help?” Naomi raises one perfect eyebrow at them. “I’m going to check what’s happening.”

Before she can take even one step, the alarm shuts off. For a second, Linda thinks she can still hear a faint echo of it, but she dismisses it and smiles at her neighbours. 

“See? All settled, now!”

Ellen shakes her head. “I need to talk to Marv about those sensors, it’s getting ridiculous.”

“What about Dean Winchester? Maybe he could fix them,” Colette suggests.

“The boy does enough around here as it is,” Ellen says with a fond smile. 

“Oh, yeah! Just the other day, he helped fix my son’s laptop,” Linda says. “He’s a treasure.”

“A gentleman, too,” Colette says. “Always holds the door for me.”

“I don’t know about that,” Naomi says, voice cool. “He didn’t hold it for me once, almost slammed it right in my face. He was with that younger Milton brother, both of them too engaged in their conversation to even say hello.”

Linda exchanges a look with Ellen and has to hide her grin behind the laundry basket. Colette, the nicest of the three of them, smiles kindly at Naomi.

“I’m sure they had a good reason for not noticing you, Naomi,” she says.

Naomi grunts something under her breath, turns on her heel, and disappears behind her closed door. Ellen chuckles out loud, waves at them, and goes into her flat as well.

“Well, I’ve got to get going,” Linda says and gestures to the laundry. “Kevin barely has any clean shirts to wear!”

Colette smiles at her, they say their goodbyes, and head in opposite directions — Colette outside with her dog, Linda towards the laundry room to wash the cat hair from the clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

## Benny

_yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
and I'm wondering what it is I should do_

  


The first cold drops of rain hit Benny’s skin as he’s turning onto South Park Street, but by the time he walks the rest of the way to the building, he’s already soaked to the bone.

Barry whines at him, his black fur dripping wet, huge paws clomping on the concrete floor as they both rush inside to escape the storm.

“I know, I know,” Benny murmurs and shakes himself, grinning when he sees his dog does exactly the same. “Better?”

Barry yaps miserably and Benny ruffles his head with a chuckle.

“Hold the door!” someone calls.

Benny glances over his shoulder, back outside where the rain is pounding against the ground and the first timid roll of thunder rumbles across the sky. He doesn’t see anyone behind him, but then his dogs woofs quietly and Benny’s attention snaps towards the person already _inside_ the building.

It’s Castiel Milton, or at least Benny thinks it is — dude is dressed all in black and totally drenched, just as Benny and Barry are. He’s also running up to catch the elevator, making it just in time to avoid the door sliding closed in his face.

Benny wants to shout at him to wait and jog over, too — he usually takes the stairs because it’s only three floors and he’s not a wimp — but his skin is getting colder and more uncomfortable by the second, what with the way his wet clothes stick to him.

But then Castiel disappears inside the elevator and another voice says, “Dude, not cool—” but cuts off awkwardly mere seconds later.

Benny recognises Dean’s voice and he grins to himself. Well, he is _not_ going in there now that he knows who’s inside. He’s had enough of Dean sneaking very obvious glances the Milton guy’s way every time they’re in close proximity to each other already. He can’t imagine what could happen now.

He watches with a dose of satisfaction as the elevator door slides closed and then looks down at his dog. 

“Race you upstairs?”

They’re halfway to their flat when there’s a loud crash outside and the light in the hallway flickers and goes out. Benny curses, almost stumbles over Barry, and has to catch himself on the railing. Then he hears another sound, a squeaking and then a thud, as if something heavy shook against the walls of the building.

Barry, the big baby that he is, whines. 

“Easy, boy,” Benny says and reaches out to pat his head. “S’just a storm. Power’s out.”

And then he realises another thing.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he says and starts laughing, taking the last few steps to the second floor with Barry following close behind. “Power’s out and I can bet my ass they’re still stuck in there.”

And soon enough, just as Benny is nearing the metal elevator door, he thinks he can hear faint voices coming from somewhere below. He chuckles, ignores it for now, and climbs up the the last floor to fetch the gigantor.

“Benny?” Sam frowns when he opens the door and sees him. “Dean’s not back yet.”

Benny raises an amused brow. “I know that.”

“So what’s up?” Sam scowls at him, but leans down to ruffle Barry’s wet fur. The dog pants happily and arches into Sam’s hands. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure your brother’s currently bangin’ on the elevator door,” Benny says.

Sam frowns some more and then both of them look towards the elevator. Something loud crashes against the metal once, twice, three times. Sam’s eyes bulge out.

“Oh my God! Is he stuck?” Sam closes the door to his flat and runs towards the elevator, throwing murderous glances Benny’s way. Benny knows they’re murderous even though he can’t really see them in the dark. For some reason, Sam doesn’t really like him, but Benny’s nice enough to let the guy roughly pet his dog every time they see each other. Barry deserves all the cuddles in the world, after all.

“Well, that’s what I’m assumin’, what with the lack of power and all that,” Benny says.

“Dean!” Sam bangs against the closed metal door and presses his ear against it. “ _Dean!_ ”

There’s an answering bang from down below.

“Dean, we’re gonna get you out!” Sam yells. 

Barry yaps happily. 

“What’s the rush,” Benny drawls. “He ain’t claustrophobic, is he?”

Sam makes a face and pulls out his phone. “Well, he’s not just gonna sit there, is he?”

“Least he’s not alone,” Benny says and shrugs.

“He’s not?”

“Milton’s with him.” He grins and, probably for the first time ever, Sam actually grins back at him.

It takes them quite a while to call the elevator services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry the dog is a [Newfoundland](pinterest.com/pin/311522499206936605/) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean promised to help with something, so now... [chapter 2]

## Gadreel

_and he said I've lost my head  
can you see it? can you see it?_

  


When Gadreel comes home that afternoon, there is someone sprawled under their kitchen sink. He takes off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket, watching as the jean-clad legs bounce slightly when the person diving under the sink produces a loud clanging noise. Curious and just a tiny bit concerned, Gadreel steps quietly into the kitchen and puts his bag down on the table.

He knows it’s not Abner — he can recognise Abner’s body from afar, and those legs are thinner and way too curved at the knees to be Abner’s legs. 

“Abner?” he asks anyway, wary.

The person shouts, the legs jolt, heavy boots scuffing the floor. A dull metallic sound reverberates through the kitchen and then the man is crawling from under the sink, head hidden behind hands.

“Shit,” the man moans. Then he lets his arms fall and looks up at Gadreel. “Dude, you scared the hell outta me!”

“I apologise,” Gadreel says, recognising him. It’s their neighbour, Dean Winchester, and suddenly it makes sense that he is here, in their kitchen, with his hands dark with the dirt from the old pipes. “In all fairness, though, you scared me, too.”

“Me?” Dean asks, then grunts again and rubs a grimy hands over his forehead. “Shit, this is gonna bruise.”

“Do you need medication?” Gadreel asks. “An adhesive plaster? A pill to deal with the pain?”

Dean massages his head a bit longer, smearing the grime further over his forehead. He squints at Gadreel. “Some ice would be nice.”

Gadreel nods and opens the freezer. He finds a small ice pack and wraps it in a fresh rag. When he hands it to Dean, the man is already standing up, leaning against the sink and grimacing.

“Thanks,” he murmurs and puts the rag to his forehead.

Gadreel nods. He wants to draw Dean’s attention to the stain on his face, but he doesn’t know how to do it without offending the man further, so he stays quiet. Fortunately, Abner chooses this moment to walk into the kitchen.

“Oh, hi, honey,” he says with a wide grin and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. Gadreel smiles back, but then notices Dean’s attentive look and feels his face go red. “Dear God! What happened?” Abner asks, noticing Dean.

“Your fiancé knocked me out,” Dean says and grins.

Gadreel sends him a wide-eye stare. “No, I didn’t.”

Abner laughs. “Gadreel! How could you. Dean is being so nice to us, trying to fix our sink, and you’ve hurt him.”

“Actually, it’s already done,” Dean says before Gadreel can defend himself. “I just need to put all the things back where they belong and _voilà_!”

“Wow. You really know what you’re doing, don’t you,” Abner says. 

Dean shrugs, but he’s smiling. “Makin’ things work is kinda my hobby,” he says. “And also my job, but that’s just cars and people pay me for it.”

“And how much do we owe you?” Gadreel asks, already reaching for the wallet in his bag. 

“Already taken care of,” Dean says and waves his hand.

Gadreel glances at Abner questioningly.

“I promised Dean some stuff from the store,” he explains. “Fresh vegetables.”

“Yeah, we’re making pizza today at Charlie’s — you guys should come, by the way!”

Gadreel locks eyes with Abner. “Thank you, but we already have plans,” he says. Abner smiles at him, a small and beautiful thing, and takes Gadreel’s hand and squeezes. It makes Gadreel’s heart swell.

“Oh, cool,” Dean says. “Well then, I guess I should finish that thing.” He gestures towards the sink.

“Just leave it,” Abner says. “We’ll take care of it. I’m gonna bring your tomatoes now!”

He leaves the kitchen and Gadreel watches as Dean starts cleaning around the sink despite Abner’s words — adjusting the knobs, getting rid of old screws, gathering his tools. 

A thought occurs to Gadreel and he speaks before he can think about it.

“Dean, do you know anything about house safety measures?” When Dean just frowns at him, not understanding, Gadreel clarifies, “Childproofing.”

Dean blinks. “Uh. I don’t— I don’t know. Never done that before, _obviously_.” He squints. “Why?”

Gadreel realises his mistake when he notices a hint of suspicion in Dean’s eyes. They weren’t supposed to be telling anyone just yet. He shakes his head, just a little too quickly. “Uh. A friend. I mean, a friend of mine, a colleague, actually, has a small child and, uh, she asked if I knew anyone—”

“Sorry, man,” Dean says and pats him on the shoulder. He doesn’t seem that interested anymore, and he definitely hasn’t assumed anything. “Try googling it.”

Abner comes back with an armful of fresh produce. Dean thanks him, Abner thanks Dean, Gadreel tries to look casual as he deposits the used ice pack into the fixed sink. Then they walk Dean to the door and say their goodbyes.

“Have fun with Charlie tonight!” Abner calls and waves to Dean.

“Thanks! See ya, guys!”

When they close the door, Gadreel slumps heavily into Abner’s side. 

“I almost told him,” he mumbles into his fiancé’s neck.

Abner sighs contentedly and cards his fingers through Gadreel’s hair. “Soon,” he says and then adds after a second, “By the way, did you tell Dean he’s got a—”

“No,” Gadreel murmurs with a smile and moves to kiss Abner on the cheek. “I forgot.”

“Mhmm,” Abner hums. “He looks good anyway, doesn’t he?”

When Gadreel looks up at him, offended, there’s soft teasing in Abner’s eyes, so he chooses to kiss him instead of answering.


End file.
